


Flying 101: Humans are NOT Ducks

by rexthranduil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, I'm so sorry, MI-Duck, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/rexthranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock, what on earth are you even doing up there?” John exclaimed. “I am attempting to discover whether or not it is indeed possible for a human to achieve flight without the requirement of a plane.” Sherlock replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying 101: Humans are NOT Ducks

“Sherlock, what on _earth_ are you even doing up there?” John exclaimed as he stepped out into the hallway, craning his neck so he could survey the general insanity that was Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective and generic lunatic of London town.

“I am attempting to discover whether or not it is indeed possible for a human to achieve flight without the requirement of a plane.” Sherlock replied as he balanced on the thin bannister facing the open window – which seemed to have evolved from the single-slot windows into a fully-fledged door-sized opening in the wall.

Mrs Hudson was _not_ going to be pleased.

“Uh, _why_?” John asked as he carefully ascended the stairs until he’d reached Sherlock’s side – well, technically his ankles but it wasn’t his fault Sherlock was so bloody tall!

“I wish to fly with you.” Sherlock answered simply as he readied himself to dive out of the window do his certain death.

“Sherlock.”

“What John?”

“Ducks can’t fly.”

The sound of a six foot plus human falling from the bannister and tumbling to the ground in an unceremonious heap would stay with John until the day his feathers fell out and he slept for the last time.

As would Mrs Hudson’s threats to toss Sherlock out of the newly renovated window on the top floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [Aggie](http://maawi-gonnhirrim.tumblr.com/)'s fault, she is an absolutely ass


End file.
